


Rag Doll

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, Steve's a kinky little fuck, but so is Billy, only in some parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Billy makes himself pretty and Steve ruins him.





	Rag Doll

**Author's Note:**

> mistakes? fucking definitely. I didn't edit this AT ALL.

Billy had prepared himself just for this night. He went to a discrete salon nearly an hour away, had all of his body hair waxed off. Bought harlot red lipstick and eyeliner at the mall there, too, and dressed himself in a tight little cheetah-print dress he got closer to Hawkins at an adult store. It’d be a lie to even think that it didn’t make Steve swell with pride that he was able to inspire the devotion in Billy.

“You’re a real pretty whore, aren’t you?” Steve cooed, running his hands over shaved-smooth thighs. Yellow handprints sunk around his boy’s waist, it’s been too long since they’ve been able to spend time alone like this. 

“Fuck you.” Billy spat back. His lipstick was already smeared, not on Steve’s lips but his dick. He had sunk to his knees the moment he found Steve making the table for dinner, didn’t have the chance to reapply it. Not yet, probably wouldn't for the rest of the night, spread out in the dining room on cold marble. They’ve already tested out the strength of the table Steve’s mom imported from France a few weeks previous.

Steve grinned. “I’d _love_ to.” He said. “You finger yourself at all today?” He asked, pushing down the lacy red panties that nearly matched the shade of Billy’s smeared lipstick. He ran his palm over Billy’s dick, hard and already leaking a little. It made him grin.

Slotting his other hand lower, he found already-slick path leading to Billy’s reddened hole. “Poor thing,” He said, sliding in three fingers with only a little resistance. He heard Billy hiss out an insult. “Did you come when you prepared yourself?”

Billy swallowed the spit in his mouth. “Yeah.” He said.

“Bad boy.” Steve shook his head. He sucked hair in between his two front teeth, drawing back his tongue. “Tsk, tsk.” He scolded. “What’ve I told you about coming without my permission?”

“I didn’t mean to.” Billy said, whining.

Steve shook his head. “You keep on breaking the rule.” He said. “Do you know your punishment?”

“Ten?” Billy said. Steve laughed and shook his head again. “Fuck. Twenty? Thirty?”

“I’m thinking forty.” Steve said, grin widening when he saw the honest-to-God fear in his boy’s eyes. “You ought to learn your lesson. Now, flip.” He gently smacked Billy’s thigh.

His boy obeyed, slowly turning himself onto his belly. His dress, still tugged down to his waist, was shoved further up. Steve frowned when he couldn’t make it stretch enough to reach his chest. He reached over to a nearby knife, one meant to cut the steaks getting colder and colder in the kitchen. He pulled at the thin cheetah print fabric, and tore through it.

“This cost thirty bucks!” Billy complained.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Steve dismissed, pulling the fabric out from underneath his boy and throwing it off to the side.

He rubbed his hands over Billy’s ass. It was a goddamn thing of wonder in Steve’s mind. “Think you can count?” He asked.

“Not to fucking forty.” Billy said. Steve smacked him hard, leaving a red print.

“I can take off my belt and make it twenty.” Steve offered. He snickered when Billy hissed out his refusal. “How about ten, if I use my belt?” He didn’t wait for Billy to respond, ignoring his reaction.

“No fucking belt!” Billy snarled.

“Fuck you.” Steve chirped. He undid his belt and slid it free. He folded it in half and grasped the loop. “I’ve never tried smacking you with the metal piece.” He said. “I’m going to try.”

“Steve-“ Billy went to move, to get away. Steve brought the belt down before he could, laughing when he heard his boy let out a loud pained noise. The metal left a harsh red mark. He repeated the motion in five rapid movements, before flipping the belt around.

The metal was cold in his palm as Steve smacked the loop hard ten times on each cheek. It happened in less than a minute, but at the end Billy was sobbing and begging for Steve to stop.

“Did you learn?” Steve asked.

“Yes, yes! Please, no more, it fucking hurts.” Billy wriggled, managing to scoot a few inches away from Steve- but Steve pulled him back, squeezing a bruising grip on his boy’s hips. The muscle gave it under his fingers and he pushed down even harder, desperate to leave behind something for Billy to see until he could he leave something new.

Steve grabbed at the red skin that he’d made and pushed the cheeks apart, grinning down at the slick opening Billy had made for him. “No more.” He agreed. He let go and unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down. He pulled loosely at his dick and wondered if there was enough oil for it not to tear any of his skin.

“I’m gonna go in dry.” He said. Billy didn’t fight the decision, just nodded and wriggled again, this time towards him. Billy’s dick was squished between the table and his stomach and Steve doubted it was very comfortable, but he didn’t do anything to help relieve him.

Slow, Steve slipped inside. Billy was loose and wet, it was easy. He grabbed Billy’s waist and held him place as he pulled out and slammed back in. He repeated the motion, groaning, enjoying the sound of the squelching and the wet, hot grip around his dick.

He quickly escalated his thrusts, going harder and faster.

“Come on, fuck me, fuck me-“ Billy was slurring, begging. His eyes were red and his eyeliner was beginning to run. 

“Shut up.” Steve hissed, smacking Billy’s between thrusts.

It didn’t take long for Billy to come, warm between stone and skin. Steve continued to fuck, bathing in Billy’s louder and louder cries, until he came. He dug himself in as deep as he could go and imagined his cum staining his boy’s insides wedding dress white.

**Author's Note:**

> my response to family drama is writing gay porn. I wonder what that says about me.


End file.
